Ideas for new Copy Abilities
Put ideas for new copy abilities here! Make sure to add a photo and sign your work! (Signing works like a copyright, if you sign it, nobody can use it without your permission Plasma Comet FACING RIGHT # ��(no charge): Spike Spark Ball (Creates a tiny, uncontrollable ball of plasma) # Control Pad: Using the Control Pad creates a charge that powers the super ball of plasma # ��(a charge): Sparky (Creates a small ball of plasma) # ��(a short charge): Sparky II (Creates a medium ball of plasma) # ��(a medium charge): Spark Comet (Creates a big ball of plasma) # ��(a big charge): Plasma comet (Creates a large ball of plasma) # hold �� (full charge): Sparkynova (ONE USE Creates a giant ball of plasma that OBLITERATES everything on the screen) Strangling Suplex User:MegaFandroidFan9001 12:20 (UTC) The Super Form of Suplex FACING RIGHT * ��: Galactical Grab (Kirby Swipes every enemy and obstacle on the screen and throws them off it) Ultra Fighter Ultra Fighter is the super ability form of "Fighter" MEGA FACING RIGHT * ��: Mega Fist (A giant fist ABSOLUTELY OBLITERATES THE AREA) * ��: Mega Kick (A Giant Foot ABSOLUTELY OBLITERATES THE AREA) * ��: Super Karate: (A Giant Chopping Hand ABSOOUTELY OBLITERATES THE AREA) * It goes on, but you get the point. Portal Kirby " DLaDoS wont be happy that Kirby took this portal gun... " Kirby: Meta Force Text New Idea: An Enemy that can create portals, stun Kirby and give Kirby a portal gun and the ability when inhaled, this allows Kirby to stun enemies with the wave like blasts, and create, portals by cycling through to blue or orange portals, and jumping through a blue portal takes Kirby and other various items to the location of the orange portal FACING RIGHT * X: Cycle * B: Shoot (Fire Your Portal Gun) raits can be used * Blue Portal * Orange Portal * Stun * Interact with Portals: Portal Transport ~~~ Stealth Kirby " HEY KIRBY! WHERE DID YOU GO!? this is NOT your GRASS TRICK again, right? Oh, whatever... " Kirby: Meta Force Text By Inhaling the Chameleo boss, Kirby Turns Grey and Black, and can Go Invisible and Not get caught by Enemies, this also means Kirby can do the same things to enemies to make them slightly flinch, or whirlwind into invisibility to blow enemies to death FACING RIGHT * B: Stealth (go's invisible) * <> B Near Enemies: Invisibility Grab (grabs the enemy And they both Use the "Stealth" Move, Causing the enemy to flinch and then become visible again) * Hold B: Tornado Stealth (Creates a whirlwind when going invisible) ~~~WIP Paper Kirby " Paper is the new Form around Planet Scrapstar " Kirby: Meta Force Text By Inhaling A Paper Waddle Dee, Kirby Turns into A Paper Form of himself, this allows him to make the bad guys say hello to the paper cuts variously FACING RIGHT * Hold B, Movement: Papercut Shuriken (turns into a Controllable Paper Shuriken) * <> B: Paper Dash (Rapidly Flys Forward) * B: Body Toss (Turns into A Scrap paper Ball and hurls forward) * ⤴ B⬇: Scissor Storm ( Ground pounds with a giant pair of scissors, sending more little scissors raining, similar to Wam Bam Rock Or Wam Bam Jewel's move.) * ⤴��⬇>:running with scissors (Kirby charges with the Same pair of scissors, like marx.) ~~WIP, and note: Meta Force is a game i made up for the text, and for paper/stealth ~~~WIP Neapolitan Kirby "So many mysterious things happen when you mix them together..." Flavor Text from Kirby: Legend of The Hope Diamond,'which is on the 2ds. This ability utilizes attacks from Stone,Paint,Cupid,Bubble,and Metal,and even some of its own.It comes from the Mid-Boss,'Sondae,and,enemy Stroavatille.Pink spray-paint Kirby will stay the same,but will have a pink,brown and cream/yellow vertical stripes,with mint-green shoes.Any-other spray paint will have the original color example,Fushcia,kkkkkk and verydark and light gradients on the right and left side i.e,Lavender,Grape. Button A; Turns Kirby into a Boulder which will,for,10 seconds,make a hole in usable places;needed for some of the game's Hope Essence,similar to Rock/Metal,with Ability Scroll. Buttons A+~>;'''Kirby will accelerate into the air,firing three heart-shaped arrows,which defy gravity,similar to Cupid copy ability,with Ability Scroll. '''Button X; '''Kirby will turn into a wobbly ball of paint,and jump into the sky.Seconds later,rainbow paint-balls will fall from the sky,similar to Marx,Drawcia,and Sectonia souls' attacks.This relates to Paint in a loose way. '''Buttons ~>/~>,or <~/<~+A; '''Kirby will turn into a peice of Triangle-Shaped metal plate,and will ''very'' quickly fly in the <~/~> direction.This cuts Paper blocks in half,which is needed for many of the game's Hope Essences.Similar to Metal or Cutter. ☀Like this,but with eyes.Neapoliton Kirby also has the ruffle of icecream. '''Button Y; '''Kirby turns into a soap bubble,and will pop at collision.This corodes metal blocks,which is needed for many of the game's Hope Essence.Similar to Bubble's Ability Scroll move. '''Touch the screen!; '''Kirby exhales a chocolate,strawberry,and vanilla ice-cream ball into the air. -Ideas by,Unkown/Carbinkcutie,in the future,I may make an account. Pencil Kirby ''"As long as you dont write! Use it to slash, and can do a triple attack. Remember, enemies launch when you do that!]] Flavour Text from Kirby Super Star 3 ' Misplased, As well, as you say, You slash it on! Kirby will use a blade, also, multiply, he can draw, Sweet! Controls: Draw Match! Hold 1, after that, you can draw! 3DS - Hold A, after that, you can draw! Slash! Wii - Hold 2, Then release to slash! (Charge for a powerful attack) 3DS - Press B and A! Slingshot Kirby ''"Ouch! Seeds really hurt! Use them to stun enemies, then give them a powerful whack!" Flavour Text from '''Kirby Super Star 3 Slingshot Kirby wears a Yellow and Black Hat and holds a slingshot! When enemies are far away, he shoots, does minimal damage, and stuns them. Then Kirby runs up, and whacks them with it! It will do a small amount of damage, or a 1-Hit KO if it is stunned!!! Controls: Slingshot Fire! Wii - Hold 1, then release when stretched back a bit! (The longer you hold it, the further it will go) 3DS - Hold B, then release when stretched back a bit! (The longer you hold it, the further it will go) Slingshot Whack! Wii - Shake the Wii Remote! 3DS - Tap the Touch Screen! Jaylebyrd 01:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Kirby "Your fortune is-YOU WILL DIE!" Flavour text from Kirby Burgled Brownies Psychic Kirby tells the enemies their fortunes. Pick a fortune avalible and it actually happens. It is a Super Ability that is obtained from Super Simirror. After Pressing B/1 Wii/Wii U Hold Remote Vertically, Press A at fortune. DS/3DS:Tap Stylus at fortune. Rairty: Ultra Rare THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon kirby "smash enemys while you are a dragon to attack eniemeys! attack them with a whip of a tail!" Flavour text from kirby 7 A new idea; a mini boss ability only found in kirby 7. after you defeat the mini boss you get dragon kirby! this new super ability is able to summun a dragon right in front of you. if you cant control it propley it will start attacking you. you can control the dragon with the wii remote, 3DS A,B,X and the same with a DSi. this new super ability is the hardest to control out of all the super abilitys in kirby 7. this super ability is a good one becuse it adds strength to the kirby game like beam and cutter. ATTACKS DRAGON SWIP wii- 1 button 3ds and dsixl-A DRAGON WHIP wii-dash+1 3ds and dsixl-dash+A DRAGO TOSS wii- up, down or right+1 3ds and dsixl- up, down or right+A DRAGON FLY wii-2 3ds and dsixl-B SUMMON DRAGON wii- shake+1 3ds and dsixl- X 2 times Jacksparke254 20:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *'NOTE:' this is the kirby 25th annerversery game. P.S. me and jirachi8 came up with the kirby 7. still working on a picture on preview. Hypno Kirby "Use hypnosis to keep enemies behind you! Don't look away, or they'll snap out of it!" Flavour Text from Kirby 13: Haunted!* A new idea; an enemy that would make Kirby attack himself! When sucked in, however, it gives Kirby a new copy ability! This copy ability would allow Kirby to hypnotise other enemies and make them follow you! After you stop looking at them, they go haywire and start attacking anything that gets too close to them! This means you can use a formidable enemy to totally wipe out the enemies on a stage! Once an enemy is haywire it can't be hypnotised again, however, so it adds a depth of strategy to the Kirby series. Jaylebyrd 10:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) *NOTE: Kirby 13 is not a real Kirby game, just a pretend one I made for Flavour Text. It would be the 13th in the series if it existed, though. Scythe Kirby "With Scythe in hand, slice and cut everything in your path. Throw it to cut everything in front of you that it comes back like a boomerang." Flavour Text from Kirby's Hyper Star We hardly get any Scythe enemies, so a mini-boss would do. After Kirby absorbs it, he gets a black hood like the Grim Reaper, and he holds a scythe with both hands. Like sword and cutter, he can cut anything, except he has a longer horizontal reach or Vertical it you press Up and B. If you charge it, you can make a huge horizontal slash (or vertical slash if you hold the up button as you charge) that can an Instant KO on a small enemy, but not on bosses, although they take high damage. You can also throw it if you run then press B, but unlike Hammer, it returns to you after it hits an oponent or teleports back to you if it misses. Anonymous 9:32, February, 2013 (UTC) NOTE: Kirby's Hyper Star isn't a real game, i pretend one. I hope they make a scythe kirby one day. Cat Kirby A giant cat as a mini-boss would be nice. (It throughs yarn!) After kirby inhales it,he gets cat ears and a bushy tail.When you dash its slightly faster then a normal dash.Also its moves are a scratch, a hiss (makes enemies "scared" and run of the screen) , a jump bite, and a hairball (gross!) that gathers enemies and shoots of screen.As a custom animation, it lays down and plays with a ball of yarn. Candy Kirby Description: "Your enemies are in for a sweet surprise! Go get them with the power of candy! But don't forget to brush Kirby's non-existant teeth..." Flavor text from the fake Kirby Game I had in my mind since I was a kid: Kirby's Fantastic Quest One press of (insert any attack button here): Gum Spit: Fires a piece of bubble gum, which traps an enemy on the ground and deals damage. Trap effect does not work on major bosses. Dash+Attack Button: Caramel Kick: Kirby covers his foot in caramel, then kicks while moving forward. Kirby can stay airborne for a short time, but you can stop early by pressing (For example) the B button or by crashing into a wall. Hold in Attack Button/Shake Wii remote untill Kirby's arm glows: Crushing Lollypop: Kirby will smack the enemies into oblivion with a giant lollypop. It's very long-ranged because the stick also deals some damage, but if you can hit the enemies with the candy part, it will deal the most amount of damage, which is slightly more powerfull then the Hammer Uppercut thing they have in most games. One negative thing is that you leave yourself wide open after the smack, so be prepared for that. Up+Attack Button: Choco Launch: Kirby gets a chocolate spouting jetpack to fling himself into the sky. It's kinda like High-Jump, but you can fly for a WAY longer time and it deals more damage. Choco Launch+Down: Choco Crash: Kirby will stop his flight with the chocolate spouting jetpack earlier and will crash land, sending off a shock wave. Down+Attack button: Jelly Bean Bomb: Pretty much Bomb's basic function, but with an exploding jellybean instead. Right or Left while airborne (without Choco Launch's jetpack)+Attack button: Marzipan Drill: Very much like Animal's scroll feature. You can do research yourself. Dash+Up+Down: Candy Shurikens: Kirby will throw shurikens made out of smaller, round candies. Simple as that. Up+Down+Attack: Honey Explosion: Kirby will trap most enemies in sticky honey. This does not deal damage, but trap effect lasts somewhat longer then Gum Spit. Plus, there's a small chance that some honey will keep sticking to the floor after you defeat the nemy. The honey will heal you. I sadly am ATROCIOUS at drawing, so here's a description if anyone wants to make fan art: He is coloured in those colours you see in most smaller candies: green, yellow and white and his hat is: a marzipan crown with a small heap of sugar. If it was in the anime, the transformation would go like this: Kirby eats a ton of candies and makes his body, arms and legs the same color as those. A marzipan crown falls on his head and a bit of sugar rains down on it, followed by Kirby taking a pose. (Idea by Ultimatemetaknight) Ultimate Thunder "Get your enemies with EXTREMELY high voltage! Just zap everything in sight, have a good time and experience the shocking power Kirby possesses!" This is basically a Super Form of Spark/Plasma. The attacks include: Attack Button: Triple Zap: Kirby unleashes three large lightning bolts to strike the screen from the far left, middle and far right. Hold Attack Button: Electro Barrier: Like regular Spark/Plasma, you create an electric force field around you. Very basic. Electro Barrier+Release attack button: Super Zap: Lightning bolts will strike Kirby, who absorbs their power and then proceeds to ABSOLUTELY ANNIALATE EVERYTHING ON THE SCREEN! Everything will get electrocuted heavily. Hex Kirby "Give your enemies a fright as this ghoulish ability scares its enemies! Just let your wisps loose, and they'll do all your ghostly deeds!" Attack Button:Infinity Loop 2 wisps dance around you in an infinity shaped path, damaging whatever they touch. The longer you hold the button down, the larger they'll be when you released! Attack + Up Buttons:Wisp Shot Fires 2 wisps into the air, which then fall to Kirby's sides, damaging any enemies they touch! Attack + Side Buttons:Wisp Burst Fires 2 wisps, one on each side, that hurt whatever they come into contact with! Attack + Down Buttons:Wisp Shields Two wisp created shields around you, protecting you from the sides! Made by Negativemetalsonic Fruit the player with this ability has a hat with a bowl of a variety of fruits (I didn't put Kirby at the end of the name b ecause the red,yellow,blue,green,purple,and gray members of the species can use it too,so can gooey) not usable underwater controls B:fruit throw (throws a random fruit from a variety of fruits,with Apple being the weakest and Starfruit being the strongest) B repeatedly:fruit salad (makes a fruit salad) B while floating:midair fruit throw (midair version of fruit throw) B repeatedly while floating:midair fruit salad (midair version of fruit Salad) how to gain inhale miniboss (my preferred term for what you call mid bosses) fruitguy or enemy applos more info view on the following document: ☀https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MNyfqNIpVLi69VyUIrDzkMbaazniIlaKGOcCW7MVct4 Flavour text from Kirby crazy edition there's a fruit bowl on the hat watch out for the fruit throw note:Kirby crazy edition is not a real game,it is a game idea I made on google docs for fun,later becoming the first video in my vgame idea list on youtube made by pikapika200,though anyone is allowed to use it. Basketball Kirby This ability was made by PsychoSSF2 :) Description: "Aim, shoot, and score a hit on enemies with the Basketball ability! Jump into the air and slam your foes with your ball with the Slam Dunk attack! If you can get the aim right, throw the basketball and shoot a score!" Attacks: Attack Button: Throw Ball (A standard attack that is similar to passing a basketball. Like Laser, it can ricochet off walls.) Attack Button + Up: Catch And Release (Similar to Throw Ball, it's similar to passing a basketball. However, you throw it upward and land on a nearby enemy.) Attack Button + Down: Loop Throw (Kirby circles his basketball around him in a loop and throws the ball. The longer you hold the down button, the faster he'll circle the ball and the longer the ball will remain in the area!) Attack Button + Side: Shuttle Rush (Kirby flings the basketball forward, damaging any enemy in front of it, and later returns to Kirby.) Attack Button (Midair): Slam Dunk (Kirby flies downward, landing on the ground and creating a shockwave that hurts any enemy. Useful when defeating mid bosses.) Attack Button (Midair) + Up: Rush Ball (Kirby flies towards the enemy like a homing missile with the ball in both hands and lands on the enemy. Attack Button (Midair) + Down: Midair Loop Throw (same as Loop Throw) Attack Button (Midair) + Side: Spin Rush Kick (Kirby rushes toward the enemy in midair and does an upward spin kick two times.) How To Get: Inhale Mid Boss Jukid Jr. or enemy Loop-T-Loop. Undead Kirby Kirby would get this ability from a enemie that summons zombie versions of already existing enemies if the zombie enemies would be inhaled instead of the Necromancer enemie Kirby would get the same ability of the zombie version of the enemie but Kirby would get hurt when inhaling the zombie enemie Kirby then would use ability the attacks are |Bite|Kirby has to get close to a enemie when used next to a enemie the enemie would become a zombie and will attack other non zombie enemies|Switch|When this ability is used Kirby will switch to one of his zombie enemies and would be able to control them and also a second player can join in and control the summoned zombies those are the attacks however the zombies cannot last forever after awhile the zombies will rot to death they can also be killed by enemies By Xavier Alexander Rodriguez Time Kirby Flavor Text Time to shake things up! This handy ability gives Kirby control over the very fabric of time, as well as an hourgless filled with the sands. Sand Rush! Time Stop! Chrono Arrow! Use a myriad of techniques to clean your enemies' clocks... for their time is up. Appearance Kirby wears a headband with a clock in its center, alongside a big hourglass on his back, filled with golden sand. The clock actually displays the time of your system's internal clock. Attacks Sand Swipe (ATK) Kirby swipes a glob of sand in front of him. Sand Storm (ATK + ATK + Hold ATK + ATK) Kirby swipes more sand in front of him, then forms a sand tornado around him. Chrono Arrow (Hold ATK then release) Kirby shoots a blue light arrow, time-freezing any enemy it hits. Can be aimed upward. Sand Orbit (ATK in air) A ring of sand surrounds Kirby as he spins in the air. Sand Slam (Down + ATK in air) Kirby slams down with sand below him to damage enemies. Sand Rush (Dash + ATK) Kirby creates a wave of sand that he rides on. Chrono Arrow Rain (Dash + ATK in air) Kirby fires three Chrono Arrows down in front of him. Time Stance (Down + ATK) Kirby initiates Time Stance. Move the analog stick or d-pad to decide what to do. Hold Left to Rewind, hold Right to Fast-Forward, and hold Up to Slow. Press Down and ATK again to cancel Time Stance. Warp Grab (ATK near an enemy) Kirby grabs an enemy and warps them to any other point of interest on-screen, even if that point is disconnected from anywhere else. Enemies Mid-boss: Mr. Tick-Tock Enemy: Sandyglass (Ability concept by TrueArenaOneOneOne) Slime Kirby Description “Sticky, Slippery or Stretchy, This Slimy ability has it all, Leave your enemies stuck in place with the Goo Shot, Grab enemies with your stretchy arms or spit out a slippery puddles to make them lose their footing. This abilities satisfies all needs” Design Kirby gets a green hat that drips with green slime. The slime drips down his back resembling hair as well as some on his arms Attacks Attack: Goo Shot Kirby Fires three small balls of slime at his opponents from his mouth, The slime will stick them in place for a few seconds Hold Attack: Goo Ball Kirby hurls a large ball of slime that rolls along the ground until it hits a wall, It drags any nearby enemies into it Attack + Side: Slimy Strike Kirby stretches out his hand to grab an enemy and do a medium amount of damage Hold Attack + Up: Slime Eruption Kirby charges for a bit then spews out lots of green goo from his head, The longer the charge the higher it goes and further the range Attack + Down: Goopy Puddle Kirby Slips down into a puddle of slime which prevent him from being damaged by projectiles, He can get if this stage by Attack + Down again Attack + Goopy Puddle: Wave of Sludge Kirby sends out a small wave of slime that travels across the ground Attack + Side + Goopy Puddle: Slime Surge Kirby moves quickly along the ground trailing a path of slippery slime, Any enemy that steps on it slips and takes damage Attack + Up + Goopy Puddle: Sticky Swirl Kirby leaps out of the puddle and does a backflip spraying sticky slime everywhere Attack + Down + Midair: Fountain of Green Kirby flips upside down and blasts the floor below him with slime, You can move will performing this move, You will stop when you let go of Attack Attack + Up + Midair: Squishy Spin Kirby Spins upwards like a drill, Dealing contact damage and damage to any enemies the get hit but the small slime drops launched from it Star Image The Star would be a vibrant green colour with slime dripping from the top of the image Locations This Ability can be obtained from either the Mid-Boss, Droolzer or the regular enemy Globhop (“Copy Ability Idea and Moveset by Mistymagius”) Category:Copy Abilites Category:Kirby Category:Ideas Category:Super Abilites Category:Games Category:Images